


Go Fuck Yourself

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9027328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo has a gift made for both of them.





	

Hux looks at it. 

“It’s purple.”  


“Yes, and?”  


“Kylo, last time I looked… neither of us had purple genitalia.”  


“Nor are our genitals stuck back to back, with a middle bendy bit,” Kylo points out. “It’s not meant to actually be mistaken for the real thing. For instance…”  


Kylo prangs one end of the double-ended dildo and it wobbles fantastically. He’d had them both scanned and had this toy made from their likenesses.

“And what are we supposed to do, each jump on the other’s dick, because you don’t want to take it in turns?”  


“I thought it would be a cute bonding activity. Or I could tell you to go fuck yourself, and you could literally do it.”  


Hux does not look impressed.

“What? You never wondered what your own penis feels like inside?”  


“…not enough to make a purple one.”  


“It will be _fun_.”  


***

Hux puts down towels all over the bed, which is dumb, because they use lube anyway and twice the lube isn’t really going to be that much messier. Instead, the towel keeps bunching under their asses and feet, and Kylo gives up on the ‘both at once’ approach to mounting it, deciding it will be easier to get on the fake dick if it’s held still by Hux’s ass.

Only, without the feedback of his fingers or cock, he’s usually a bit on the fast and deep side when putting toys in Hux.

“Let go, I’ll do it my bloody self,” Hux snarls, and starts to shove the Kylo-cock-side into himself.   


Kylo watches with fascination, and seeing both real and fake Hux dicks at once, he’s tempted to leap on the pink one.

But no. This is supposed to be a joint adventure. Once it’s deep enough in, he tries to scoot his ass close enough to Hux’s so they can go ass-to-ass on their backs, riding the toy.

Kylo manages to get it inside, but he’s made a tactical error.

“STOP KICKING ME,” Hux yelps.   


“I’m not!”  


“You _are_.”  


He isn’t. But he also can’t do much in the way of reach the toy, or grind on it, or do anything but sit with his butt stuffed.

Hmm.

***

On all fours works a bit better, but that’s mostly swaying, and without the breathing on his neck, or the thrust of Hux’s hips, it’s not as satisfying as being fucked doggy style.

One up, one down, and there’s some more movement, but Hux keeps slipping off the toy, and Kylo is frustrated.

On their sides, and Hux manages to start pumping it between them, _almost_ enough, but not quite. 

“This is ludicrous, Ren. Can I _please_ wank properly?”  


“Wait… one last thing…”  


***

Hux is limber, so when Kylo puts him on the end of the bed and props his ass up, then with one knee on the bed, and the other on the floor… yep. Kylo may cheat just a _little_ with the Force, grinding himself down onto the toy and fucking it deeper into Hux, but Hux is definitely enjoying the thorough reaming as much as he is.

Whilst Kylo works on the toy and their asses, Hux has a hand around each of their _real_ cocks, working them sharply to crescendo. It’s incredibly satisfying, and he can’t help but feel smug.

“Better?”  


“Shut up, Kylo. I’m going to shove your own fake dick in you and see if you want to have a conver-sssssation with it in you…”  


Oh, he’s looking forward to _that_.


End file.
